pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Meowth
Meowth (Japanese: ニャース Nyaasu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I, and a -type introduced in Generation VII. Biology Physiology Meowth is a small bipedal feline Pokémon. It has two white whiskers on each side of its oval-shaped face and two hairs sticking up on either side of the coin-like gem on its forehead, and highly resembles a cat. Meowth's tail and feet are cream-colored like the rest of it, but they are brown at the end. It has small paw pads on the undersides of its heels and toes. It is much like a Maneki Neko, a toy of Japanese descent known for bobbing its arm and hand up and down. Natural abilities Meowth has the ability Pickup or the ability Technician. Pickup allows Meowth to pick up items while the player is walking. Technician powers up non-effective moves. Meowth and Persian are the only Pokémon that can learn Pay Day (equation is Lv/2 multiplied by 10). If Meowth has Pickup, it will have Limber when it's a Persian. In the anime, Team Rocket's Meowth is capable of human speech (a skill he learned while living on the street of Hollywood to impress a female Meowth named Meowzie). Behavior Meowth is largely nocturnal and often prowls the streets looking for loose change, as it is attracted to bright shiny objects for some unexplained reason. Alolan Meowth is extremely cunning and proud and will become very aggressive when someone dirties its coin or hurt its self-esteem. Evolution Meowth evolves into Persian at level 28, while it evolves via max happiness into Alola Persian. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Sprites |rbspr = RB 052 front.png |yspr = Y 052 front.png |grnspr = GR 052 front.png |Iback = |gldspr = G 052 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 052 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 052 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback = |IIbacks = |rbysapspr = RS 052 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 052 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 052 front.png |frlgsprs = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |dpspr = DP 052 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = DP 052 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 052 front.png |hgsssprs = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Meowth BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Meowth BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Meowth XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Meowth XY.gif |orasspr = Meowth XY.gif |orassprs = Shiny Meowth XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Appearances Anime Meowth is also a member of Team Rocket in the anime and in the Pokémon Yellow version. What is special about Team Rocket's Meowth is that he can talk (making him one of the few non-legendary to do so) with his special ability. He is also extremely intelligent, capable of building and operating robots, rockets, etc. His 'original trainer' was Team Rocket's Boss Giovanni, who replaced him with a Persian. * Team Rocket's Meowth * Meowzie * Tyson's Meowth Trivia * It's never explained why Meowth doesn't have a nose. *Junichi Masuda said that Meowth was based on Satoshi Tajiri's pet cat. Origins It's name is based on "Meow," the onomatopoeia for a cat's noise. Gallery Normal Form 052Meowth_OS_anime.png 052Meowth_OS_anime_2.png 052Meowth_AG_anime.png 052Meowth_AG_anime_2.png 052Meowth_AG_anime_3.png 052Meowth_DP_anime.png 052Meowth_DP_anime_2.png 052Meowth_DP_anime_3.png 052Meowth_BW_anime.png 052Meowth_BW_anime_2.png 052Meowth_XY_anime.png 052Meowth_Dream.png 052Meowth_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 052Meowth_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 052Meowth_Pokemon_Conquest.png 052Meowth_Pokemon_Stadium.png 052Meowth_3D_Pro.png 052Meowth_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Meowth trophy SSBM.jpg|The Meowth trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee Meowth-GO.png MeowthSprite.png Alola Form 052Meowth Alola Dream.png 052Meowth-Alola SM anime.png AlolanMeowthLineSticker.png MeowthAlolanSprite.png ShinyMeowthAlolanSprite.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Alola formes